Victoria Potter
by SammysAngel
Summary: Tori has never had a great life. She ended up in an orphanage when she was a baby, and she's never even known her last name. Now she's getting into trouble with the law, and getting an invite from Hogwarts, things are about to get even more interesting. R
1. Thomas Cambridge

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, obviously. But I do own, namely, Tori and all the Cambridges. Or any other character you don't recognize from the series._

Note from the Author and Background on the story: Ok, I was just cleaning out old files from my computer when I found this story from a couple years back. It was never quite finished (this is actually the second version of the story- the first got deleted by accident), but it was written at the height of my _Harry Potter _craze when I was about twelve. Its completely AU, about Harry Potter's supposed twin sister, Victoria "Tori" Potter, who doesn't know that she is related to him (yes, very much overdone, but hey, I was young when I wrote this). I sorta wrote the whole first part resembling Ryan Atwood from _The O.C._ (again, I was pretty young). Anyways, its not great writing, and I've definitely improved since I wrote this (I'm not saying I'm a great writer or whatever, but I'm not as terrible as this probably makes me out to be), so if you do review (which I would love if you do!) please have that in mind and be nice. OK, anyways, hope you enjoy the story!

Victoria Potter

Chapter 1: Thomas Cambridge 

Why a person would ever want to read about my life, I don't know. It sucked, that's all I can say. I was- well, am - a "juvenile delinquent". I barely made it alive past the age of ten. Which is why it was lucky for me that the Cambridge's found me.

I had stolen a really expensive- I don't even know what it was anymore. All I know is that it was really expensive. I only stole it because I had run away from the foster home, and was planning to live on my own. It didn't work out too well since, at ten, I wasn't the most intellectual human being.

Anyway, next thing I knew, I was in a jail cell in Azkaban Prison, where I thought I was going insane. I don't even know why they let a kid in there; they must've thought I was just some criminal in magical disguise. After a day or two, I was really losing my mind, literally. That place does funky stuff to you, and not in a good way.

Luckily, before I'd totally lost it, they took me out to meet a man with black hair and brown eyes. He shook my hand and introduced himself as Thomas Cambridge. I just gave him a "Does it look like I care?" look, and he left it at that.

He explained to me that since I was under seventeen, they couldn't arrest me or anything, but would have to put me back in the foster home. At the thought of this, I knew for a fact I would do anything to not go to that place, ANYTHING.

"I can't go back there, Mr. Cambridge," I said in my most polite voice.

"And why not? Do they not treat you right there? Is there something that's happening there that I should know about?"

"Mr. Cambridge, sir, you must understand that I've lived there for the past nine years. I can't go back, I-"

"Miss-". He looked at his file paper. "It doesn't state your last name here. Do you, um, know your last name? Or, can you at least tell me your first?"

"Tori, my name's Tori. I don't know my last name; I got to the place when I was a baby. My parents abandoned me, I think."

Just the thought had made me sick to my stomach. What kind of parent's just leave their kid at a foster home?

"I'm sorry, Tori."

We sat in silence for a minute.

"I tell you what. If you can promise to stay out of trouble, I'll make sure you don't ever go to the foster home again."

"Really?" My eyes lit up, I would be able to get away from that stupid place, and that idiot, Miss. Marren.

"Yes. You can come live with me. I have a daughter your age named Tiffany, and two sons a couple of years older then you."

"I, I can _live _with you? I barely _know _you." Ok, it sounds rude from a outsider's standpoint, but I didn't really even know this man, and all he knew about me was my criminal record. And he was willing to _adopt _me?

"Yeah. My wife, I know, would love to have another girl around the house. She's always wanted another daughter." He gave me a warm smile.

"So what do you say?"

I grinned.

"I'm in."


	2. Veronica Cambridge

**_Disclaimer_: **_As you can obviously tell, I am not J.K. Rowling- I do not own anything to do with the _Harry Potter _series. The only things I claim are the characters I made up, whom you will know because they do not actually exist in the _HP _universe._

Chapter 2: Veronica Cambridge 

I'd be lying if I said his wife hated me. She _loathed _me my first couple of days there. And you know why Veronica Cambridge hated me so much? Obviously the criminal thing didn't really go well with her. But other then that reason, I honestly don't know why she detested me.

But not all was bad in the Cambridge household. Their daughter, Tiffany, was my age, and more like me then I would've thought. She was a bit on the preppy side, but she had a temper and attitude that could only match my own. And her two older brothers, Dean, 12, and Jacob, 14, were pretty cool. I think Jake was a little afraid of me those first few days, with the criminal record and all. He loosened up soon enough, though.

But Dean was either too stupid to notice, or just didn't mind. Now that I've known and lived with them for six years, I'm going to have to go with the stupid thing.

Anyways, it took a week (full of mishaps) for Mrs. Cambridge to even begin to like me. I remember that day so well.

Tiff and I were having our normal pointless conversation...

"Vicky- do you mind if I call you Vicky?" Tiff asked me one day.

"Call me that again, and I will kill you."

"Fair enough. Anyway, does this top look good on me?" She asked of a pink halter.

"Eh, it's a little low."

"Low? What do you mean low?"

"I mean you have too flat a chest for it."

"Oh, and you don't."  
"Well I'm not wearing it, am I? Besides, I don't have a flat chest."

"Yes you do."

"No, I do-"

All of a sudden, Dean walked into the room.

"Dean, do I have too flat a chest for this?" Tiffany asked with only the confidence (and stupidity) that she has.

Needless to say, Dean ran out of the room before Tiff could even think about what she had just asked her brother.

I rolled my eyes as she gave me a "What did I say?" look.

"Honey, do you happen to know where my white top is?" Mrs. Cambridge shouted from her room across the hall.

"No mom!" Tiff shouted as she picked up the white top from her floor and threw it in her closet.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


End file.
